Guest Starring
by isi92
Summary: I felt his hot breath on my neck. He had pinned me to the wall. His hands running my body up and down." A Mitchemi story.


**A/N: I can't promise a good story! I actually didn't want to upload it, but I do and this is a big thing for me!!  
So if you hate the story, it's fine. If you like the story, it's cool (but I don't think you will).  
Just please don't kill me when you've read the story!!**

**Some random things:**

**There is no Gia as Mitchel _Ossum_'s girlfriend. Tremi is mentioned.**

**By the way: Does Demi has a car? She does, doesn't she? I'm not sure if she has one because I never saw her drive one! Whatever.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Guest starring**

So, I was here on set of Sonny With A Chance and our director was about to give us the script for tomorrow's Run Trough.

"Okay guys, listen up. In the next episode Sonny meets this boy and falls head over heals for him. The two start dating, what is much to Chad's dismay. So Chad tries to break them up. He fails in the beginning, but successes in the end. See this is a two-parted episode and something special to start the new season. Any questions?"

"Who's the boy who plays Sonny's love interest?" Tiffany asked our director.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Guest starring will be Mitchel Ossum."

"What?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Nothing." I quickly said and looked down embarrassed.

"Well, if there is no other question you can go. See you tomorrow at 9. Bye."

"I'm so happy to see Mitchel again. Aren't you excited?" Tiffany squealed as we walked out of the studio. "You aren't excited!" She remarked "Why not?"

"Because ... Just because!" I snapped and walked away with Tiffany hot on my heels.

"Did anything happen between you and Mitchel?" She hadn't heard of it? I don't think I need to tell her about that. That's my past and only business between me and Mitchel, well and Trace.

"No. I am just not as excited as you. I don't know him that well. So, I see you tomorrow. Bye!" I hugged her quickly and got in my car.

My head sunk on the steering wheel. I let out a deep, shaky breath. Tomorrow I'm going to face Mitchel for the first time since THE interview. Gosh. This will be awkward for both of us.

As I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. What was I going to do? Should I try to ignore him as much as possible or should make up with him? No no no! I hit my steering wheel frustrated, mostly because of the stupid Los Angeles traffic, but secondary because of what tomorrow will bring.

» I felt his hot breath on my neck. He had pinned me to the wall. His hands running my body up and down. I moaned as he sucked on my neck. My hands were running through his hair. Gosh, I wasn't sure if I could take this any longer.I pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. It was messy. I took the chance and pushed him against the opposite wall. Kissing down his jaw back up to his lips. He had his tongue shoved down my throat. Wow, this boy was making me senseless. It as pure bliss. We had to break our lip lock to take a breath. I looked at him and our eyes locked. Brown on Brown. I froze, but before I knew it was pulled in for another kiss. «

I shot up in my bed. I was breathing like I just ran a marathon. It was 2 am. I was sweating. I turned on a lamb and ran a hand trough my messy hair.

This couldn't be. I had not dreamt about making out with him! It was so wrong. I couldn't.... I meant… Why me? Why did I have to go through this? It's always me. This dream! It was … so realistic. It felt real and so good. I should feel disgusted for dreaming about this, but I wasn't the least bit disgusted. I was … pleased. It was like something deep inside longed for this all the time.

Gosh, I was confused. Just the thought of us together had creped me out earlier, but now I felt so unsure of what to feel.

I tried to lie back down and to find sleep, but my mind didn't let me. He was on my mind. Tomorrow. Sorry, today. Me and him. Mitchel. Me and Mitchel Ossum.

Oh boy, I guess I wasn't ready for what I was getting myself into.

--- On set ----

I was so tired. After that dream last night, I hadn't slept a minute.  
I had dark circles under my eyes, I was tired and major confused! I didn't think about putting any make up on. The dream made everything more messed up.

Since I arrived, I was sneaking around the set, because I decide last night or this morning or somewhere along the line, that I was only speaking to someone when I really needed to. So far that was working, until …

"Everyone please come to set 1! Everyone please come to Set 1!" A speaker said. There goes my plan on hiding all day!

---

As walked to the set the entire cast was already there. I saw Mitchel, he was talking to Tiffany and Sterling, and gladly he didn't see me. Ew, it looked like Tiffany was flirting with him. She was twirling her hair and smiled at him. _Can you say disgusting?_  
Then Mitchel looked up and saw me. He gave me a quick smile, which I returned, and he started walking towards me.  
_Oh my gosh! He smiled at me! Eeeeepppp! No Demi! No, no, no! Stop smiling like an idiot. But he was coming here! How did I look? Oh no! I had these big, dark circles under my eyes. I had to look, like a zombie!_

Gladly our producer and director walked in. Saved me for now!

"Good morning guys! Today we'll just read through the script and tomorrow we'll practice with costume and all that stuff, so we'll be ready to film on Friday with the audience. Okay, I'll hand out the scripts now and you will get time to read it on your own. An hour later, we'll meet here to start together. Okay? Any questions? …No? Good. See you all later." The producer said.

That was my moment to leave the set hastily and ran to my trailer. Safe.

I went to the mirror to check myself. Oh yes, I looked awful! I pulled out my make up bag and started to make myself presentable. After 30 minutes I was satisfied with my look. I sat on my sofa and started reading.

_Why do I even care, how good I look?_

---

» "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" I said.

"It's okay. It just a shirt. By the way I'm Max." Mitchel said.

"Sonny. I'm so so sorry."

"You already apologized ten times for spilling your drink all over me." He said grinning.

I blushed. „How can I make it up to you? Why would you actually want that I make it up to you? I mean I would probably embarrass myself again ..." I stared ranting.

"Have dinner with me."

"I'm so clumsy. I'm nuts. Nuts nuts! Stupid Sonny. So stupid."

"Sonny."

"Stupid."

"Sonny"

"Stupid Sonny. Why me, why ..."  
He interrupted me with a soft, sweet kiss. It didn't last long, but for me long enough to mess up my mind. He pulled away,

_"Demi!"_  
" Have dinner with me."

_ "Demi!"_  
I nodded my head, unable to formulate words.

_"Demi!"_  
I was so happy. I smiled wildly at him.

_** "**__DEMI!__**"**_«

"DEMI!" I shot up and fell of the sofa with a loud _thud_. I had fallen asleep  
while I was reading the script. Someone was knocking loudly at my door. I looked at the clock. 10.30 am.

_Shit_

I opened the door just to see my director standing there, looking slightly angry.

"Sorry?" I asked him. I smiled a little innocently.

„Forget the smile. You're 30 minutes late. What were you doing?" He looked furious.

„I fell asleep. Sorry" I mumbled.

„Whatever. Hurry up, everyone is waiting." Stupid, stupid dream!

---

" Have dinner with me?" Mitchel asked me. I stared at him.

I heard someone ask „Demi?" Very slowly my head moved forward.

"DEMI!" I winced as the director shouted my name.

"Eh… what?" I asked, suddenly back in reality.

„You're line" Mitchel informed me. That was when I realized how close my face was to Mitchel's. It didn't seem to bother him. _I bothered me!_ I backed away. Maybe a little rapidly because I tripped over a chair behind me and fell.

A gasp escaped everyone's mouth before they started laughing

_Good job, Demi! Keep on embarrassing yourself. Strike 2._

"Let me help you." Mitchel offered me his hand but I ignored it.

"I don't need help. Thank you!" I said harsh.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to help" He said defended himself.

"Okay guys. You all can have a break. See you back here at … noon. Mitchel good job and Demi ... Can we talk?" That did **not** sound like good news.

After everyone left, the director came to me.

"What's up with you Demi? You're never late or unconcentrated." He sounded worried, but I knew inside he was mad at me.

"I don't know. I just didn't get enough sleep." He stared at me. "That's all! I swear." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I swear. Now will you please stop torturing me?" I grabbed my script and left, slightly annoyed and angry.

---

I slid down the door of my trailer.

_What was wrong with me?_

I got up and sat in front of my mirror. Two times. Two damn times! In one day, I had two dreams about him.

_What the heck did that mean? __I wasn't - No… How … When did this happen. - I couldn't be … Not me! … Let's face it, it's always me._

I slammed my hands on the table. I felt so messed up at the moment. I never thought that I would ...

_knock knock_

I opened my door and Tiffany came in. She saw my sad and confused facial expression and hugged me.

I let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did anything happen?" She looked so worried. She  
was a really caring girl. That was why I loved her so much, but I didn't want her to be worried.

I built up all my strength and smiled at her. "Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all. There is really no need to worry." I told her.

"If you say so." She paused. Yes, I convinced her. _Could she pleeeaseee leave now._ "Hey, do you want to run lines with me? I noticed your troubles with remembering your lines."

"Thanks, but I really want to some time alone. See you later, okay?"

"Okay, but don't fall asleep and be late." I smiled at her.

"I'll stay awake, see ya!" Done. I sighed loudly.

I sat back in my chair and practiced my lines.

---

After a first practice, lunch and a second, 4 hour long, practice, we were sent home. Everything went pretty well for me. I didn't embarrass myself more, I knew the lines and I was happy. Really happy.

Acting with Mitchel was fun. He was really nice and funny. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was easy; I was really comfortable around Mitchel.

_Maybe a little too comfortable…_

The days went by so fast. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday.

Mitchel and I 'reconnected'. We talked about the interview and made up. We talked about everything. We were laughing, hanging out together. It was awesome. Mitchel was so cool. I was happy that we were friends again, but I wanted more. In the past few days, my crush developed into enormous circumstances.

_I wonder what Thursday will bring_.…

--- Thursday ---

" Okay break for everyone!"

" Demi, are you coming?" Mitchel asked me. As I didn't respond, he waved his hand in front of my face.I wasn't able to answer. _Why did he affect me so much? Was it the way he talked to me? The way he smiled at me? Was it his outward appearance?  
_  
He made me mad at him, because he affected me in ways no guy has ever affected me.

"Are you okay?" Mitchel asked with concern in his voice.

"No! You make me sick. You make my knees go weak. You make my heartbeat rise. And to top it all you made me fall in love with you. So why are you asking me if I'm okay, when I'm clearly not!" That's what I _wanted_ to say, to scream at him. I wanted him to know, share it with him. But I just stared at him, not saying a word.

I was afraid that I would ruin out friendship, afraid that he wouldn't return my feelings. I was scared. Terrified.

"Demi, what's wrong?" He asked me again. More concern raised in his voice. _His beautiful voice._ "What's wrong?"

_Come on Demi. You're strong. Put on a smile. Built up all the strength you have and tell him that nothing's wrong._

"I … I ähm ... E-ever-ythin-g…" I couldn't formulate words anymore. This crush was getting out of control.

I couldn't handle it anymore. „I'm sorry" with that I ran. Fast. I just wanted to get away from there. Leaving this behind. Forgetting  
what has happened. Forget HIM!

As I ran, I saw Mitchel's face full of worry my mind. Heard his voice full of concern.

How could I possibly think I could forget that? HIM! Never!

Okay. _Calm down._ Think. Now, _where to go?_ My trailer. I opened its door and slammed it after me. I broke down. Letting the tears that I  
had hold back for so long, finally fall.

What would have happened if I had actually told him about my feelings? He would probably laugh in my face and say "I would never  
fall in love with you. You're too fatT" Then he would go to his friends and make fun of me.

I mean after all he liked girls who are skinny and athletic. Blonde, beautiful and girly

I'm none of the things he likes in a girl. I'm not skinny and athletic. I'm not blonde, I'm not beautiful ... Well, I'm girly, but not girly enough for him to like me.

Suddenly the door opened and Mitchel stormed into my trailer.

"Demi, could you _please_ just tell what's wrong."

I sprung around. Allowing him to see my tear stained face. He was taken back. Okay. Now or never!

"You're what's wrong!" I started hitting him on the chest. "It's you! It's you! I had no idea that I would -- "I choked and sniffed, as he hugged me to him, while I continued pounding his chest.

"Would what," he said gently, urging me to continue. I buried my face into his white shirt._ He smelt so good._ My response came out watery and muffled.

"I had no idea that I would fall in love with someone." There was a silence as we continued hugging, but he broke it.

"W-what?" I pushed him back, stepping away from him.

"This is your fault!" I resumed my angriness, and I started ranting. "I don't know why. It's just-- I'm blaming you." He stepped towards me, but I ignored it.

One more step.

And again.

I noticed that he was closer, and resumed hitting him, but they were weaker. One more and he put his hands on the side of my face and pulled me to him, gently kissing me. I faltered in my hitting, and rested my hands on his chest, letting them slide up and down.

He tucked some strands of hair behind my ear, as he moved his hands down the side of body. They rested on my waist, while mine went around  
his neck. I kissed him forcefully, making him stagger.

So I was still angry.

He kissed me back hungrily whirling us around, and pushing me backwards till I hit the wall. My hands tangled in his hair. He pressed me against the wall, using his own body. I kissed his jaw, nibbling, and biting as I went. He let out growl. I smirked

He attacked my lips furiously, and slid his hands under my shirt. He moved his hands across my stomach, letting his fingers graze every part of it. I shivered and he smirked against my mouth. I started pushing up his shirt, but before I could finish, he moved my shirt up a bit more and I helped him discard it.

I discarded his shirt too. He shrugged it off hastily, and moved back down on me. The alert in my brain didn't stand strong. He slid his hands down to my hips, touching the waistband of my jeans. I was in ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. Every nerve in my body was on fire.

I inhaled deeply as he tugged slightly on my jeans, but the fabric wouldn't seem to budge, so he kissed me soundly, and kissed down my jaw, to my neck, kissing my collarbone, then skimmed past my bra, kissing my stomach. I shivered, and whimpered softly.

He stopped for a second and whispered "You're beautiful." I almost didn't hear it, but I did. I blushed furiously, and pulled him back up and kissed him.

He started pulling the jeans down my legs as all of sudden the alert in my hand went off.

I took his hand off my waist to stop him before we would go too far and regret things. He pulled away, looking at me confused.

I smiled, leaned towards him and pecked his lips. "We're on set."

He looked down and mumbled "Sorry, I forgot." He looked me carefully in the eyes.

Brown on Brown. Again.  
There was something between us. A connection. Something you couldn't describe or see. It was something natural. Something, I think, we never noticed, only denied, but now, in that moment, it was undeniable.

I was in love with and I think he was in love with me too.

Silence ...

_Okay that was awkward_.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" I asked him, looking down, suddenly interested in my carpet. He looked at me and I blushed again. I hadn't put my shirt back on. The feeling of his eyes looking at my body, made my face turn into a deeper shade of red. The fact that he wasn't wearing his shirt either didn't make it more comfortable in this room.

"Y-You a-are beautiful. I didn't lie." he stuttered. Okay, he was embarrassed.

Silence… _Here we go again._

"So…" I started

"So…" He replied.

"What's going to happen now? Should we pretend that it never happened?" I said, silently praying that he would say no.

"Well, if that's the way you want it to be, okay" He replied.

Okay …_ Ouch_

" Fine. Let's for get this happened." Double Ouch. That hurt me.

Why did I say that? Forgetting that? Am I insane? Why did I want to let him go when there was a chance of getting together with him?

After a long silence, Mitchel turned around saying that he'll see me on set later and left. I glanced at him and froze. The look in his eyes! He was broken. His heart was broken. By me!

I wasn't able to move or to say anything and stop him! I was frozen from the look I caught in his eyes. Sadness. _Did that mean he felt something when we kissed?_

Oh come on, Demi. Fix that! You kissed him. You love him. Heck yes, you even have a chance to get him. Go ahead, get your men Demi! Take your chance!

I snapped out of my thoughts. Now or never! Yeah, that's what I've been told!

I ran out of the room, searching for Mitchel. It wasn't difficult, I found him on set, preparing for tomorrow probably. I slowly walked up to him and listened to what he was saying, closely.

I noticed that he wasn't practicing his lines.

"How could I just kiss her? I pulled her shirt off and was about to discard her jeans. Stupid." _He was so adorable when he was blaming himself._ "Why does she want to forget that? Didn't she feel anything? Damn, she's such a good kisser and so sexy. I …"

I couldn't hold back the giggle. He spun around and stared t me like he saw a ghost.

"What are you doing here? Ahh, how much of what I said, did you here?" He screamed.

"First of all 'Thank you' for the compliments" I smirked "I only heard the last part" By now I was grinning. Mitchel started to panic,running his fingers through his hair. _Ohh his hair. So soft and shiny._ I imagined how I ran my fingers through it.

"You weren't sup-p …" I put a finger to his mouth to interupt him.

"Don't say anything. Just listen, okay?" He nodded. I took a deep breath. Now or never. „I lied. I didn't want to forget it. I justthought … you would want to forget it. I mean, I'm not the kind of girl you usually go out with. So I thought I should give up on you, because you will never feel the same way about now I realized that I have to take chances, even when you are afraid of what could happen.  
So I'm standing here to tell you that I, Demi Lavito, am head over heels in love with you, Mitchel Ossum."

He didn't say anything, so I searched his for any kind of emotions. When tears threaten to escape my eyes, a smile appeared on his face. He came towards me andpulled me into a gentle kiss.

I was so indescribable happy and I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I just let them out. Mitchel pulled away and looked at me.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything is allright." He said, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"You feel the same way?" I asked in a whisper. He wiped my tears away and nodded.

"Yeah or let me put it your way. I, Mitchel Ossum, am head over heels in love with you, Demi Lavito. Do you want to be girlfriend?"

I grinned through my tears and embraced him. "Of course" I whispered in his ear, hugging him closer to me.

Yeah, yeah. I could definitely stay like this forever. Me and him. This could be the start of something new.

"Oh, for the record. You _are _totally the kind of girl I like."

* * *

**Finish!! You made it! Loved it? Hated it? Oh no, you hated it?**

**I'm not sure if you all know what I was referring to when I talked about the interview. I was referring to the whole deal with Mitchel talking about Tremi and their tweets about it. She was clearly mad 'Try to Talk about yourself in interviews'**

**I'm still a little mad at Mitchel for this, i don't know if Demi is either.**

**Thanks for reading it! Love ya**

**xoxo Isi  
**


End file.
